


Berserker | Asterios - Labyrinth of the Heart

by HolyGrailWarGM (RavenkinLegacy)



Series: Dreams of a Grand Order [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Adorkable, F/M, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenkinLegacy/pseuds/HolyGrailWarGM
Summary: Love is a complicated, beautiful thing, and some people just can’t spit it out.
Relationships: Asterios | Berserker/Euryale | Archer
Series: Dreams of a Grand Order [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124130
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Berserker | Asterios - Labyrinth of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatsuoftheDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsuoftheDawn/gifts).



> This is dedicated to NatsuoftheDawn for reminding me how much I love this giant teddy bear!

_ The labyrinth is… _

A carpet of moss beneath my feet. Vines creeping down stone walls. A veil of green dangling from the ceiling, getting caught on the tips of my horns.

... horns?

_ Home. _

“Where… Where am I?”

_ I am home. _

This is not home. This isn't even Chaldea. Where…?

_ …Master? _

I feel alarm. Startle. Fluster. Flail. His mind reacts like a kitten that someone has snuck up on, limbs splaying and tail sticking out stiff, eyes wide in a comical level of shock. Immediately I know whose dream I ended up in. Just as immediately, I feel guilty.

“Sorry for disturbing you, Asterios. I didn’t mean to barge into your dream.”

_ No… it… fine. Master is… not disturbing. _

“Aww, thanks, buddy. I’ll leave you alone, though.”

_ … Master… Okay… _

Slowly, the dream fades away and I bring myself back to my room in Chaldea. The lights are still dim and my alarm clock reads around midnight. I stare bleary-eyed at the ceiling for a few minutes before rolling over and pulling the blankets around me again.

The next time I open my eyes, it is to the sight of the wide open lion mouth of a chimera.

I yelp in alarm and leap backwards as its jaws chomp down on the space I just vacated.

_ Labyrinth… home! Master… danger! _

Unthinking, I cry out, “Asterios!”

A terrific roar bounces off the walls and before the chimera has a chance to lunge again, Asterios is there between its jaws and me. His axes swing, up and down, a double strike with each, and the beast falls.

“Master!” The threat defeated, Asterios spins to face me with more grace than I thought possible for such an enormous Berserker. The axes disappear when he releases them and he drops to his knees in front of me. His massive hands reach out and pat my head, my shoulders, my knees. He is clearly trying to check for injuries, but mostly he just manages to mess up my hair. “Hurt?”

I can’t help but laugh at this. “No, no, I’m not hurt! Are you okay? It didn’t get you?”

Asterios grunts. “I’m… fine. Master… not hurt… either. Good.”

A voice like a bell chimes from one of the adjacent hallways. “Asterios? Asterios! You big lug! Did you go running off somewhere again?”

The big lug in question and I both look up to locate the source of the voice. The huge chamber that my dream dropped me into has many openings from branching hallways. Some are huge and high like the one Asterios had dropped out of, and others are tiny and low to the ground. From one of the mid-sized ones, a purple-haired goddess pokes her small face. Her gem-like eyes flick from me to Asterios, then her smile turns into a Cheshire grin.

“Ooh, that’s where you went! Hello, dear Master!”

I raise a hand in greeting. “Hi, Euryale.”

Asterios hauls himself up from kneeling in front of me and lumbers over to meet the gorgon sister. The hallway that she entered from is perfectly at shoulder height to him, so she steps delicately out onto his broad form and settles herself down, hanging on to one of his horns as he steadies her with a huge gentle hand.

“I hope you’ll forgive Asterios for running off like that. He saved me a lot of trouble with a chimera.”

Euryale hums. “I was almost finished setting up the board for a new game that Mister Li taught us -- Mah-jong, it’s called.”

I smile and nod. “I saw him teaching a group of you in the break room. Do you have room for one more?”

The little goddess sniffs imperiously. “No.”

“No?” I echo and blink.

“No,” she confirms, “this was our special night with just the two of us. You haven’t been taking us into the field together that much, and I get bored without Asterios around. So no, this is just us.”

She peers down at me through the lashes of one jewel eye, daring me to argue. Instead, I duck my head to hide the enormous silly grin that spreads across my face. “Of course! I’ll leave you to it, then.” I turn to wander off, seeking the door that will lead me back into the waking world.

Behind me, Euryale’s melodic voice scolds her companion. “You silly lug! You went and left me behind to go fight! What would have happened if you’d gotten hurt, hm?”

“Not… hurt…” Asterios points out as his feet shuffle down another hall. “But if… hurt… Euryale would… help me.”

“Oh, would I?” Her tone falls about a kilometer short of imperious.

“Mmhmm,” Asterios confirms, “would… smile… and heal me.”

I clap my hands over my mouth to stifle the delighted squeal that threatens to escape.

“Ooh, don’t say things like that, you big oaf!”

“Can do… anything… with Euryale’s… smile!”

The sound of Euryale’s laughter in spite of herself follows me back into wakefulness, and the memory of the adorable bond between the two Servants sees me off into gentler dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not 100% happy with this one, but I wanted to write something short and cute before diving back into the other (much heavier) fics that I have planned. Special thanks to NatsuoftheDawn for writing a super cute Asterios fic a while back and reminding me how much I love this big doofus!


End file.
